kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2016 November 4th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2016_November_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:491460| November]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 4}}|this link.}} Sanma 2016 * End of Mackerel 2016 mini-event. Kinu Kai Ni * Requires Blueprint * Remodels at Level 75 * Can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft (all variants) and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tanks. However, she is unable to carry Kouhyouteki mini-subs, making her unable to perform opening torpedo attacks unlike her sister ship Abukuma. * Also gains a passive 5% bonus to expedition incomes, identical to the effect provided by Daihatsu Landing Craft. This innate bonus stacks with any Daihatsu Landing Craft equipped on Kinu, up to the 20% maximum resource gain cap on expeditions. New Quests , , and in your fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: B55(?) }} as flagship, then put '''five' of the following ships into your fleet as escort: , , , , , . |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 Repair Team |Note = Requires: B84 }} , , , and up to two wildcards to World 2-4 and obtain at least an A-Rank at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 0 / 0 / 400 |Rewards_Items = "Irako" X 1 "Ship Girl Cushion Floor" |Note = Requires: A73, (?) }} as flagship and any combination of , , , , or to World 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 600 / 600 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft |Note = Requires: A74 }} as flagship, , exactly three other destroyers, and up to one wildcard (not a DD) to World 2-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 1000 / 0 / 1000 / 3000 |Rewards_Items = X 5 Underway Replenishment X 1 |Note = Requires: B79, B85 }} }} Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Stat. updates/Voice lines/CGs Stat. updates * Luck was buffed for ** "Naka Kai Ni”, **“Ushio Kai Ni”, **“Hatsuzuki Kai”, **“Ayanami Kai Ni”, and **“Isokaze Kai" Voice lines * Additional voice lines implemented for Light Crusiers “Nagara” and “Natori” **“Nagara” and “Natori” will be getting a new “Supply Line” and “Idle Line” after remodel. * Kanmusu “Late Fall” seasonal voice line implemented (“Fall Wine” voice lines included) ** We are entering late fall. We will be adding “Late Fall” seasonal voice lines to a few kanmusus. Also, we will be implementing the “Fall Wine” time-limited voice lines as well. CGs * Fall Seasonal Mode removed for certain kanmusus. ** Seasonal “Yukata Mode”, “Happi Mode”, “Saury Mode”, “Operation F mode” as well as time-limited collaboration mode CG for certain kanmusus will be expired following this update. ** The CGs will be saved in the Kandex **“Delicacy of Fall” mode will be continued. Furniture Floor= Ship Girl Cushion Floor.png|Ship Girl Cushion Floor Crimson high-grade carpet.png|High-grade crimson carpet * Ship Girl Cushion Floor * High-grade crimson carpet |-|Desk= Admiral Zabuton.png|Admiral Zabuton Admiral Reading Desk.png|Admiral Reading Desk Headquarter Hearth.png|Headquarter Hearth * Admiral Zabuton * Hot Spring Bath * Admiral Reading Desk * Headquarter Hearth |-|Window= Luxury Artisan Radio Window.png|Luxury Artisan Radio Window Radio Window.png|Radio Window * Radio Window * Luxury Artisan Radio Window |-|Hinoki wood hot spring bath= Fall 2016 with Tea |-|Hot spring bath= Fall season 2016 with Sake |-|Dressing Room= Dressing Room AV.png Dressing Room Nagara-class.png Dressing Room Yuugumo-class.png Dressing Room Italian.png See main article: Dressing Room - Furniture/Notes The following extra clothing were added: * Seaplane Tender * Nagara-class Light Cruisers * Yuugumo-class Destroyers * Italian Ships